1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display having a support, especially relates to a flat panel display having a multi-functional support that may be adjusted to various viewing angles and may be hung on a vertical partition.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the manufacturing technology of flat panel display (FPD) and the mass production of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), LCDs are widely used and are becoming the main stream FPD. LCDs have predetermined ranges of visible angles and an optimum viewing angle. Therefore, LCDs require LCD supports that allow adjustment to various viewing angles for performance improvement.
Since multiple electronic devices are not easy to carry, all-in-one multi-functional electronic devices are being developed. Therefore, different functions require different modes of operation.
Furthermore, as the size of electronic devices is getting smaller, thinner and lighter, FPDs supports are developed with the same concern.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an FPD having a multi-functional support to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.